galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Stick.odt
Speak softly... © 2014 Scutum-Crux arm – M-0 Galaxy, 5052 Lt. Cmdrr Irkon Hardstone was a Pertharian and not afraid of many things, yet seeing the burning and glowing wrecks of four Union Battleships, drifting in a cloud of debris just a few thousand meters away from his escape pod was a terrifying site. The cause for their destruction still there, seven cylindrical ships of unknown origin, alongside Yiee class Kermac battleships. The Kermac ships firing on the escape pods, systematically killing the few hundred survivors of the destroyed Union ships. He was not afraid to die, but he worried about these new unknown allies of the Kermac. They appeared every bit as advanced and powerful as Union battleships. What shook him to the core was the fact that the shields of this ships prevented Translocator bombs exploding inside their ships and that the aliens had weapons strong enough to crack the triple shields of a Union battle ship after only three or four hits. The fact that the Union ships reduced the number of these unknowns from twelve to seven was a spark of hope. He watched as another escape pod disappeared inside a cloud of blinding energies and prepared to be the next. __ Fleet Command HQ – Annapolis Tower Earth The report of a new Thrall species or ally of the Kermac that apparently was able to stop Translocator bombs from reaching its intended target and able to destroy three Union Battleships in less than an hour hit the Command center like a stun grenade. Just this morning, the commanding officers of the fifteen strategic command sectors met for their weekly briefing on the war. Most weren't here in person, but Avatar represented. The atmosphere had been professional but relaxed. Yes there was war, but the Assembly had declared it a level three war just a little over two years ago. It was not considered a real threat to the Union and every analyst and expert predicted it would be over soon, with a foregone conclusion of Union victory. That this way of thinking was strongly criticized by Admiral Stahl and Elligott was noted but not taken into account. Was it not Stahl who always advocated to end the Kermac threat once and for all? Was it not him who won every battle and war. His very name a guarantee of victory? And while McElligott was really good at running and organizing things few considered him an expert on matters of war. The war against the Shiss, once a serious opponent to the Union, just twenty years ago lasted for three years. Nothing of the Shiss empire remained and the only Shiss alive were Union Citizens. This and a long history of the Union winning every conflict was an attest to its incredible military might, but it also made the average citizen very casual about and confident the Union would come out on top. A little over two years ago, the USS Tigershark delivered unshakeable proof that it was the Kermac who called and directed the Y'All invasions. The Wurgus who lost their home system were the first to call for a war of revenge. Many independent societies and several GC members joined the Union. During that time the Grand Wizard defected along with a group of high ranking Kermac, asking for asylum and revealing many hundred Kermac projects to destabilize and destroy the Union, He was the first Wizard that rose to power through the ranks of the MOI and was targeted by the Thought Police and the Ministry of Control, the Anti Kermac sentiment was at an all time high. The X101, the Blue and many other member societies joined the growing call to end the Kermac threat once and for all. The Assembly Bombing of 5020 originally thought to be the works of a tiny fanatic group of Gore Defenders was revealed to be a Kermac plot. The final straw was the Kermac led high jacking of a Tini Tim freighter loaded with an anti matter bomb big enough to destroy Pluribus Unum. It was uncovered and stopped in the last moment. The Assembly voted to declare war. All reports so far supported the prediction that the would be over in a decade with a sound defeat of the Galactic Council and the end of the Kermac civilization. Stahl's request to declare Total War was denied with the argument that the GC hardly deserves this effort. Victory was assured anyway. The sudden loss of three Union battle ships, in a sparsley populated region of the Spinward sector was shocking to say the least. While this region was technically under GC control. It was seen as a distant unimportant region of space. The brunt of the fighting took place almost ten thousand light years due galactic south in the Upward and Coreward sector. The Galactic Council was not giving up easily as they knew they fought for their very existence. Yes it was true no single engagement was fought in Union space and not a day went by with the report of another victory or a fallen star system. The USS Dominator and the Lyrec class battleships (of which the Devi was one) were an overwhelming force, cleansing star system after star system. Stahl wanted a rolling front, not spearheading deep into enemy territory while leaving flanking exposed. He demanded that every star system was checked, planets or not to assure that nothing was overlooked. The units and fleets of the Spinward sector were only to monitor the borders and check for fleet build ups with frequent Heavy patrols (groups of 3-4 battle ships) . Stahl's avatar projected his concern.”Any intel at all on this unknown GC ally?” Admiral Lydaa shook her head. “None whatsoever. The Bellebee are going with a fine tooth comb over all intercepted LRT messages. EDGAR does the same thing and Commander Eferei has drained the two Tele listeners on the region scanning for any activity.” “I send Captain Hi and the Dominator, but even the Dominator will take a few weeks to get there. I am still engaged with the Pomyn, besides if GC and Kermac units with those new shields show up here, we are in for a serious fight.” “We could recall the USS Raptor and the Dictator from Andromeda,”Suggested Admiral Xeetik of Andro II.” Stahl waved his hand.”Took us more than three years to get them there. Besides if we can't handle the new enemy with what we have here, we are in more trouble than ever. The new enemy appears to have similar tech to us, but they are not indestructible. The three Battleships managed to destroy five of them. Granted the war might not turn out as the walk in the park as many expected, but I do not see a reason to panic just yet. We do not know the extend of the resources or the size of the new GC ally, and I am concerned the Kermac and the rest will gain access to this tchnology. But it took us decades to adopt the Seenian technology. I am again calling for upgrading to unrestricted total war so I can end this, before they have time to equip all their ships with these shields.” He turned to McElligott. “How far are we into the Marantz project?” “We towed that Seenian relict to Ross only a few years ago. It will be another twenty before we could think of deploying it.” “Well in that case it's just good old fashioned space battle.” Admiral Strother raised his hand.”Richard is right, we haven't lost the war just because a tough opponent appears. However even I was surprised, I had to admit. We need to find out who they are and how many there are before we make any hasty decisions.” – McElligott left the meeting after it was decided to ask the Assembly to call for a vote to step up the war effort. They also agreed to step up recon in that region and deploy a few hundred of the Terran Mini Spheres for detailed intel gathering. He entered an IBT and smiled to himself as the intra building transport capsule carried him to his office and said to himself.”Maybe this was his chance to show the Union that he was more than a bureaucrat in a fancy uniform. He always criticized the Unions reliance on the Translocator technology. The chances to run into an adversary where these weapons weren't effective always existed in his oppinion. But then he was never a man who relied on just one solution and spend a lifetime to prepare for every situation he could think of. Stahl was in his element fighting the war, it was his duty to provide him with the tools to do it After he had reached his office, he used his comutronic work station and said to the system.”Pull contingency plan 5656- New Fangs and update me on the status of project Proxima. – Command Wizard Sextendhrei could hardly surpress his feeling of elation as he watched the recordings of the battle engagement. He turned to the Category:Fragments